femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bella (Spider Man)
Bella (Tina Margo and Wanita Somaborudo) was a henchwoman in 7 episodes of the Japanese action adventure TV series "Spider Man". Tina Margo appeared as Bella in episodes 35-38, and Wanita Somaborudo appeared in episodes 39-41. The episodes aired in 1979, and were the last episodes of the series. The show was originally knwon as Supaidaman. Bella was a henchwoman along with Rita (Rie Rinehardt). They were ancient Amazonian warriors who were ressurected by Professor Monster (Mitsuo Ando). Professor Monster is a space emperor who leads the evil Iron Cross Army. Rita used a bow and arrow, while Bella was armed with a machine gun. Their goal is to take out Spider Man (Shinji Todo). Episode 35 Amazoness (Yukie Kagawa) is sent to protect the newly resurrected Rita and Bella. Episode 36 Rita and Bella ride around in a jeep with Amazoness. Episode 37 Rita and Bella disguise themselves by wearing normal clothes when they go out in public. This doesn't fool Spider Man and he escapes up on top of the roof. Rita and Bella chase him up to the roof and a fight ensues. It appears that Rita shoots him with her bow and arrow, but when they arrive, it is a fake dummy. A fight ensues, and Spider Man throws them off the roof to their death. However, they are brought back to life by Professor Monster by a magic potion. Episodes 38-39 Rita and Bella do very little. Episode 40 Rita manages to shoot an unarmed man in the leg. Episode 41 After Amazoness fails to kill Spider Man, Professor Monster sends Rita and Bella attempt to execute her. Rita hits her in the arm and although Bella manages to hit her target, Amazoness still manages to load herself into a piloted missle in an attempt to make a suicidal attack on Interpol. The missle is destroyed by Spider Man. When the missle launches Professor Monster, Rita and Bella flee their base only to be confronted by Spider Man. He dispatches Bella by knocking her out and rolling down the hill. He then runs after Rita. After a failed arrow misses the mark, Spider attaches his web to her throat and flings her through the air. She lands on the ground dead. Trivia *Rita and Bella are pretty obscure on the internet. In one of the only places I found information on them, Rita and Bella's identity is switched. Rita was played by one actress in all 7 episodes, while Bella was played by two different actresses, and IMDB shows this. Rita is therefore played by Rie Rinehart. Either that, or IMDB is incorrect and that needs to be addressed. Gallery screenshot_17004.png Screenshot 17003.png Br.jpg Screenshot 17008.png screenshot_17036.png Screenshot 17016.png Screenshot 17013.png Screenshot 17012.png Screenshot 17011.png Screenshot 17037.png screenshot_17020.png screenshot_17021.png screenshot_17006.png Screenshot 17024.png Screenshot 17023.png Tumblr myi4lyO0XB1s5uxaeo8 640.png Br2.jpg screenshot_17027.png screenshot_17040.png screenshot_17028.png Category:1970s Category:Amazon Category:Back from the Dead Category:Bare Stomach Category:Blonde Category:Brunette Category:Henchwoman Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Martial Artist Category:Machine Gun Category:Transparent Clothing Category:Fate: Deceased